Naruto neglectedthe last Garuda
by wolfay dragoone
Summary: it is a Naruto neglect fanfic based off from pride of the Phoenix and the white Phoenix. follow Naruto Uchiha as he becomes an entity once thought lost to the world. a garuda. With some struggles along the way of course. Naru harem. Namikaze bashing Naruhina bashing/hate
1. Chapter 1

Ok well this is my first fanfiction I created it cause I noticed not a lot of naruto neglected fanfics are finished. I want to write this to show how good it can be so please if you have advice just don't be an asshole cause I am getting sick just writing this and it's not that the story I think will be bad but rather I know that there will be some people try to bring me down. So please I am up for advice I just don't want you to be mean to the new guy cause we all have to start somewhere.Anyways this story will be a naruto x fairy tail fanfic based off from pride of the phoenix and white phoenix. There will be a difference between a phoenix and garuda but that will come later if I am allowed to continue. IT IS A RATED MA FANFIC WITH LEMONS. Pairing is naruto x harem including OCish obsessed cana, 18 Erza, 18 mira and others later I have to go read fairy tail again before I can really decide. Ps I think fairy tail had the potential to be better than one pice but it was wasted by the power of friend ship bullshit. I am also Americano so don't expect tou-san this or kaa-san that cause it woul be have a chapter before I made an ass of myself.

Talking

'thinking'

Powerful non human entity talking

'powerful non human entity thinking'

Disclaimer I own nothing if I did then there would have been no power of friendship bullshit in fairy tail and kakashi would have been a better teacher and jiraiya would actually have done something for naruto

It was a cold day in konoha. People were all preparing for the celebration. Tomorrow would be 7 years since the defeat of the nine tailed fox. It was a difficult battle but in the end the fourth hokage managed to beal the beast away. He revealed that he had sealed the beast in his new born son, Naruto Namikaze.

We then see in the backyard of a fairly large house(not a mansion)and see a 7 year old girl with violet eyes and long red hair running up to a fairly tall man with blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. "Daddy , Daddy I did it I hit the target" , said she said. "That's good soon you'll be as strong as me." said the blond. "yeah maybe you'll even achieve my dream of being the first female hokage" said a tall red head with a D cup bust that looked like an older version of the girl. This was Minato Namikaze, Kushina Namikaze, and Natsumi Namikaze.

It would have looked like the perfect family if it hadn't been for the boy looking at them through the trees. This boy is Naruto Namikaze or as he prefers to be called Naruto Uchiha. You see his family started to train his sister early in the art of the ninja and didn't pay much attention to Naruto. It wasn't that they couldn't train him but what would be the point considering he could never be a ninja. That was caused by a group of civilians on the council getting a petition that he couldn't be a ninja in case he lost control of his tenant's chakra. However in truth they just wanted to keep him weak to get what they thought was revenge on the kyuubi by hurting Naruto. Of course Minato could have overridden it but he didn't. and so no matter what he couldn't be trained and ended up being ignored in favor of his sister.

It was neglect based on a lie. Naruto wasn't the jinchuricki his sister was. Of course Naruto could not tell any one that because who would believe him about the lie. Naruto had no idea why Minato lied but he didn't care . he hated Minato with a passion.

"What a group of arrogant pricks," he thought. As he was up there watching them train he thought about the one group of people he could truly call family, the Uchiha clan. See many people were angry to downright hostile with the Uchiha since it was common knowledge that madara had once controlled the kyuubi causing many to believe the Uchiha were behind the attack.

One of these Uchiha saw Naruto getting beat in an alley so decided to help.

 _Flash back begin_

" _please stop" cried a little 4 year old boy._

" _we wont stop till your dead"_

" _yeah you deserve this monster"_

" _what is going on here" said a fairly tall teenager with raven hair and blood red eyes with three tomoe in each eye._

" _we were just teaching this monster who is boss around here" shouted a civilian_

" _Well the only monsters I see are a group of grown men and women beating a child" the teenager said while looking at Naruto. "now you best be leaving before I arrest you for child abuse," he said while clicking his ninjato out of its sheath._

 _The civilians soon cleared out, but not before shouting "of course the uchiha side with the demon they probably want it to regain it's power to rule the village."_

 _Shaking his head the teenager turned to Naruto who asked "what is your name." the teenager smiled and answered "Itachi Uchiha."_

 _Flash back end_

After that Itachi took Naruto to meet his family and it was love at first sight. Fugaku loved his resolve to not give in despite the beatings. Mikoto loved his adorable whisker marks and fun loving personality. Sasuke saw him and became fast friends with him to the point they consider each other brothers in all but blood.

As he thought about his true family he had to wonder 'it's our birthday tomorrow I wonder if they will finally name Natsumi clan heir.' As he thought this he jumped off from the tree and headed to his room in the place he was forced to live. He usually stayed with the Uchiha but with his birthday coming up he didn't want them to get in trouble because of him.

The next day.

It was nothing short of a spectacular at the Namikaze household with clans from all over konoha celebrating the birthday of the 'Namikaze princess'. While Minato and the other Namikaze were mingling, Naruto was in the corner with the Uchiha receiving gifts such as a scroll for the shadow clone jutsu, and a t shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on it .

"now before Natsumi opens her presents I would like to make an announcement," Minato said while standing to Natsumi's right. "I would like to announce that I shall be naming Natsumi the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan heir and shall also train her personally to take my place as hokage."

Mean while with the dad of our favorite lazy genius

Shikaku Nara sighed as he began searching the party for Naruto.

He was one of only two clan heads that truly cared for Naruto, The two being him and Tsume, though for very different reasons. Tsume loved him because she was one of the few that knew Kushina was a jinchurichi and as such saw him as an innocent little boy. Her and the Inuzuka clan tried multiple times to take Naruto from minato and Kushina going so far as to compile evidence of neglect. However before she could go that far, the civilians told her if her evidence went public that they would isolate the Inuzuka. The Inuzuka, despite being a ninja clan still needed extra funding from their clinics to help support their dogs. She had no choice but to back down but she kept the evidence in case she ever had the opportunity to use it.

Shikaku however liked Naruto because in his mind he could be one of the village's greatest assets. He like many other Nara males was a lazy genius and as such saw Naruto as a powerful ally. He tried to take him in but was stopped by his to friends and finding it to troublesome to argue with them. He didn't agree with the civilians as he saw everything they did to Naruto was making him start to hate konoha and knew that with proper training he could severely cripple them. In short he wanted him as a friend rather than an enemy.

As he searched the party he caught himself thinking, "what were they thinking if this causes him to go into a fit of rage he could lose control of his tenant and destroy the village." As he thought that he caught a glimpse of blond hair with the Uchiha. Much like with Naruto, Shikaku knew that the Uchiha were innocent even though some say otherwise. "so it seems that he is finally with a true family" he thought with a smile. He was glad that he at least had someone that could stand by him and the civilians not bother, at the very least because that would prevent him from going crazy and unleashing the kyuubi.

As the party died down and people left a mop of blonde hair was seen going with the Uchiha.

1 week later

It had been a week since the party and much had changed including one of the elders of the council, Danzo Shimura, died after trying to hypnotize the Uchiha to starting a coup. It was lucky that Shisui Uchiha was able to see through it and managed to yank the bandages off his eyes and arm revealing sharingan stolen from Uchiha that died within the village. As the council investigated the Uchiha compound Fugaku hid Naruto so that the hokage wouldn't get curious.

As of tonight the investigation ended and we see Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto all gathered around a dinner table. As they were sitting there talking about practically nothing they begin to here a sound like static. Then Naruto seems to slowly disappear.

"Mom, dad big bro help me" he shouts as he fades, "help me."

"Naruto," shouted Mikoto as she leapt over the table reaching for Naruto. Her fingers seem to slip through him completely as he fade away fully.

"Naruto," they all shout.

Mikoto then turn to Fugaku and starts shouting with tears rolling down her face "bring him back, please bring him back." Fugaku looks at her and says, "I will," in response to every time he asks her to bring him back.

Sasuke stares at the spot Naruto was at and then startles everybody by taking the knife on the table an cutting the palm of his hand before clenching it into a fist and said, "Naruto, no matter where you are, I will find you my brother even if it kills me. I swear I will never give up on you brother."

Meanwhile half way across the globe.

Naruto slowly starts to appear shouting "help, help, please help." He then looks around and notices he is in a forest and sees a young man with brown eyes and hair looking absolutely shocked, but then what the man says nexts makes him freeze.

"Oh shit. Sorry kid, are you okay"

Introduction arc ch 1

fin

well there is chapter 1 I intend to do the introduction arc in 4 to 5 chapters so until next time don't work too hard.Wolfay dragoon 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note; well it's official you guys are trying to kill me, when I posted ch1 I didn't realize it would send a notification email and it went off while holding up a tractor back tire. That being said thanks for all the support on ch1 it was greatly appreciated. Any ways I want you guys to know some things so lets get on with this shall we.

1 I meant to update this sooner but between nerves, the zane event in duel links and real life I ended up putting it off. Don't worry I will never just abandon this story so you don't have to worry about that even if it takes a while to update. Also there will be a handful or two of OCs either to help Naruto or as filler villains cause I have no idea how to end this cause I have idea of what to do till about half way and then nothing so I might need some filler for time plus it will make this a bit more interesting to write original villains so yay.

2 I don't know how to change styles cause I used the same thing to change styles for flashback as I did to try and change it to bold so please help me figure that out cause I am using Microsoft word.

3 I decided to add a poll for new harem members to get you guys involved and also help me out. I kind of like most fairy tail girls and quite a few Naruto girls as well. The poll includes Saylah, Kyoka, Flare, levy, fem Acnologia, Brandish, Anko, and Irene. I added Mikoto to the harem do to me just liking her. Also I intend to do something to her similar to what I'll do to Cana so that will be weird.

Anyway harem currently is Erza, Mira, Cana, And now Mikoto.

4 I also want to write a story kind of based off of the empire of the west and Naruto musou revised fanfictions with my own OC avatar and a kind of unique story so just a heads up I will post a short prologue soon so look out.

5 I will tell you right now the prologue arc of this fanfiction will have a jump cut in this chapter due to it being incredibly similar to pride of the phoenix so yeah also structure for his arc is 1. Konoha and backstory 2. Him entering and leaving fairy tail 3 searching for him plus immediate consequences 4. Long term consequences for fairy tail and 5 will be back in konoha and prophecy changing and backlash so ch4 will be incredibly short and in exchange ch 5 will be a bit longer I hope to lengthen chapters and be a bit more descriptive of the characters than ch1 so lets go. (ps I might combine ch 4 and 5 into 1 I haven't decided yet because I think divided would make ch 4 to short.)

CH 2; history loves to repeat itself.

In the streets of magnolia

We see a young man roughly in his mid twenties with brown hair and eyes and missing his right leg using a cane to walk around and a small seven year old child heading for building on top of a small hill. These are Ezekiel Robertson and Naruto Uchiha.

"are you sure they'll accept me, I mean I'm not even from this continent," Naruto asked looking at his feet.

"of course they'll accept you I men look at you, you are only seven and can use solid clone magic," said Ezekiel.

You see in the month that these two have been together they have grown fairly close. Naruto has told him all about the Uchiha clan but has left out anything about his former family. Ezekiel told him about his guild how he didn't have magic for so long and about how they were destroyed by a dark guild and he finally awoke his magic. They both shred the pain of feeling like they were inferior (Naruto because of his former family and Ezekiel due to his initial lack of magic) and the need to prove themselves.

During their time together Ezekiel explained that he had teleporter magic and was working on what was essentially a seal less harishin. He continued to practice even after accidentally sucking Naruto in. it was during one of these test runs that he unfortunately lost his right leg. He was slowly getting it down but he had the magic reserves of a wizard saint and no control hardly whatsoever. Hen did learn how to teleport enemy or their weapons but just couldn't control where they went. He wanted to eventually be able to teleport an opponents weapon into his hand and then start teleporting between enemies but he unfortunately had to wait to learn how to control his power.

Naruto had learned the shadow clone jutsu and had been working on control. He would have learned something else but he just couldn't decide what to learn.(he also doesn't know the secret of the shadow clones yet.) he also learned that what was called chakra in his homeland was called magic here and had been around for centuries before th sage of six paths in the elemental nations.

As they arrived at the building on the hill and got close to the doors Naruto caught himself thinking about what they had heard about this guild called fairy tail. They said it was a place of family where anyone can find a home. He hoped they would accept him even though stories of their power reached far and wide.

As they entered they saw what was a fairly odd sight of a fairly young girl with white hair no noticeable bust wearing a gothic outfit with stockings and knee high boots arguing with another young girl with red hair wearing a suit of armor with boot and gauntlets.

"red haired slut"

"gothic bitch"

"at least I ain't ashamed of my body"

"yeah your just an exhibitionist"

As the two continued to bicker Naruto could only gape at what he saw. Were these two girls arguing like children really members of the strongest guild in fiore?

" come on kid we can't keep the guild master waiting" cried Ezekiel.

"ok"

As they walked Naruto noticed they were approaching an elderly man that appeared to be a dwarf. As they approached Naruto could tell that this old man was stronger than he seemed cause he had the same kind of aura as his former parents. that feeling of looking at a metaphorical(and in this case literal) sleeping giant.

"yo old man" hollered Ezekiel

The old man sighed before looking at Ezekiel then Naruto then back to Ezekiel and said, "so this is the kid you want me to take in."

"yup"

He then looked at Naruto and said with a smile "welcome to fairy tail where do you want your guild mark and what color"

Naruto tried to contain his joy at being accepted and said "right arm in a deep crimson"

Markarov smiled as he gave him his stamp and then turned to Ezekiel and said "sorry to hear about what happened"

Ezekiel smiled and waved his hand dismissively,"shit happens old man, shit happens"

Ezekiel then looks to Naruto and say, "good luck kid I hope you and your family are reunited someday"

Naruto then give him a hug and says "thanks for everything"

1 year later

Naruto was walking back to fairy tail through a forest

'a place where everyone can be family my ass' he thought

You see in fairy tail he could honestly say he had only 5 friends. It wasn't because he was mean or cruel or stupid, it was because they thought he was lying about being from the mysterious island continent. They started to pick on him and because he could only use shadow clones that would dispel after 1 good hit they started to call him thins like weak, deadlast, pathetic, an embarrassment, and may other derogatory terms.

As he thought about them he thought about the one who was practically leading the charge, Mirajane Strauss. Naruto had saw in her eyes loneliness and self loathing much like himself. As such he tried to be friendly to her but she always punched him away. He could see however that much like his optimism was a mask so was her anger and couldn't find it in himself to blame her.

He also thought of the two members slightly older than him Natsu and Gray. While Natsu didn't really pay attention to him because he thought he wasn't that strong gray was outright evil almost as mean as Mirajane herself.

As he thought of the guild his thoughts drifted to his friends. his first friend levy became close to him because she was the first to believe him. She was a bookworm and said she could see no indication of any fiction or falsehood in his statements. She always asked about the culture and history of his homeland and eventually he even told her of his former family. When he told her about his childhood she cried and cried before giving him a hug and saying, "no matter what know that your big sister levy will stand with you."

He then thought of Macao. He like levy had believed him and had essentially took the place of a father or uncle figure in Naruto's life. He stood up to the rest of the guild for him even though he was one of the weaker members.

He then thought of Gildarts. Gildarts was the strongest man in fairy tail and had took the place of the crazy uncle in his life. Even though he was gone for weeks at a time they had grown close enough for Gildarts to promise to teach him crash magic when he get older. Naruto couldn't wait to learn from the master.

His thoughts then drifted to Gildarts' daughter, Cana Alberona. They had seen each other and could tell that the other was keeping secrets. After sharing their secrets they had grown into real close friends to the point that Naruto could honestly call her his best friend. One day she had started to call him names like all the rest but then she said Mirajane had told her it was just a game since the couldn't include him in the guild wide brawl due to lack of combat magic. Naruto was faced with a choice to either tell her the truth and isolate her from most of the guild or to go along with the lie. He chose to bite the bullet so she didn't have to isolate herself for him.

He then thought of Porlyusica. She like Naruto and Mirajane had a mask and constantly tried to isolate herself from most people. Naruto saw through her mask and managed to get in close to her even calling her granny Porly.

He also began to wonder about Ezekiel. He had heard from him through letters and had kept close touch till Ezekiel said he was going to do something and wouldn't be able to send letters for a while. That was 6 months ago.

As he was thinking he heard a group of bandits.

"we got a real pretty one today"

"yeah she seems feisty to has been tossin all around in her sleep"

Naruto got close and saw that the girl that always argued with Mirajane, Erza was captured. He quickly made a dozen clones and sent some to pick up rocks. After they came back he started his plan.

"hey you" said one of the clones as it and about half a dozen other clones started throwing rocks at the bandits.

"hey a clone mage" shouted one of the bandits "lets get him"the bandits the charged the clones with intent to kill

While they were distracted the real Naruto snuck in to the camp an had picked up erza bridal style. unknown to him erza started to smile and snuggle into him finding his presence comforting. as he began to make a run for it one bandit turned around and shouted "he's getting away" before charging up his hand with magic and firing a lightning bolt at Naruto's back. When it hit Naruto could only grit his teeth in pain and continue walking as several other clones appeared from the trees to distract the bandits.

Naruto decided to quickly head to the closest safe haven he knew of, Porlyusica's house.

Later in the guilds infirmary

Porlyusica could only look in pride at what the child she considered a grandchild had done. Even despite all he went trough he kept a kind heart and porlyusic couldn't be more proud.

Erza's would were minor she appeared to have been exhausted before the bandits got to her.

Naruto however was in pretty bad shape and all she could due was close the wound what she could, put pressure to staunch the bleeding and pray

It was then naruto's eyes began to open, "hey gran, whats up." Porlyusica then began to tell him about the extent of his and erza's injuries.

After they were finished erza began to stir, "what happened" she asked so Porlyusica told her about her injuries and how Naruto had saved her.

As Porlyusica told her this erza couldn't help but remember how she had been sent to deal with a monster in the woods. She had defeated it but it had been a hard fight and she had been in a rush to get back home so that must have been when they attacked. When the story was finished she was trying to figure out how to put a lid on it if it got out. It was then that she glared at Naruto.(she doesn't realize he is the one that saved her partially due to anger and partially due to drugs.)

" you will tell no one of this understand"

"b b but I " he stuttered out. However erza took his lack of a straight answer as defiance an walked over and flipped his mattress and him into the floor with the mattress on top.

"no one understand" she said as she walked out, "good"

Porlyusica could only gape before rushing to Naruto. 'oh no the impact reopened the wound' she thought. "macao, Wakaba get in here I need help"she shouted

As the two walked into the room they could only gasp.

"I'm alright granny don't worry" said Naruto with a smile broke their hearts. It wasn't the wound or the pool of blood forming that told them that he is in pain but the tears that ran down his face all while he continued to smile.

'I cant let this happen again.' She thought "macao wakaba when you get him set on the bed com with me to speak with Markarov."

Later in markarov's office

Porlyusica had just told Markarov what happened and hhe didn't believe her in the slightest.

"if you don't believe me then come with me to the infirmary" she said

"I think I will" Markarov replied

When they opened the door they were greeted with a horrible sight.

"oh no" said Porlyusica

The sight that would haunt markarovs nightmares a cot covered in blood with a pool of blood right beside it with a trail of blood like he had dragged himself to the window with Naruto nowhere in sight.

Fin

 **(please tell me I didn't figure this out just goofing off at the end)**

 **Any ways I am tired it is the middle of the night right now so later**

 **Wolfay dragoon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I figured it out hallelujah also I have took down the poll because no one voted plus an agreement also to lewamus prime 2018thanks for the help dude and I ask that as the story goes on you let me have you go over some ideas for powers for the characters in the story. For anyone wondering I will not take up a beta reader or cowriter due to my messed up schedule so thanks for helping just a little I hope that I do well to make it as good as you hope. Also lewamus gave me a little bit of that oomph that my story needs so you will find out what I mean later.**

 **The harem is cana, erza, Mikoto, mira, lucy, brandish, milliana, and Natsumi. Also this is not realm jumper Naruto. same world different continent so he will return to the elemental nations eventually so look forward to that. Any way there is a reason he didn't return it is because of the weather surrounding the continent so yeah he kind of is stuck outside right now so it will be a while. any way I have switched the places of ch4 and 5 so 4 is when we will go back to konoha so look forward to that next chapter also I have a surprise t the end of ch5 so look forward to that ps I know but this chapter and next chapter will have cliff hangers for good reason it will set up stuff for later chapters plus it builds suspense. Any way no new updates aside from that ps I will get started on my second story soon so don't go thinking I forgot. It will be a side project so it wont be updated very often.**

 **Chapter 3 a good day to die**

After seeing the state of the infirmary Markarov runs out to get the guild together.

"alright you brats we have an emergency so listen up" he hollered as he reached the edge of the balcony, "Naruto was gravely injured and left the infirmary you need to find him before he dies of blood loss.

"why would we risk our selfs for that shrimp" said gray

"ha yeah that deadlast couldn't even take a pinprick so if we're lucky he is already dead" said Mirajane as the guild started laughing.

'oh no this is my fault' thought a fairly young brown haired girl

Levy and macao were livid at the blatant disrespect toward their friend and as they were about to speak up the bells of the town started to ring 'this will be good' they both thought. As they thought this the guild doors opened to reveal a middle aged man with orange hair and a fair bit of stubble walked in.

"I'm back from a success full mission," said the man. This was Gildarts also known as fairy tail's strongest mage.

Markarov froze. Not only did the guild just show complete disregard for their own but now Gildarts, who thought of Naruto as a son, will see just how far they have fallen. "hey Gildarts over here," shouted levy. "hey levy whats going on, is Naruto causing any trouble" he asked with a smile. As he asked that question Markarov paled as levy whispered in Gildarts ear what happened. As she told him the pressure in the room seemed to increase while a white aura could be seen surrounding Gildarts. however one little idiot seemed to ignore these signs of a very pissed off Gildarts.

"hey your Gildarts right, the strongest in the guild right?" asked Natsu. When Gildarts just stood there unmoving Natsu decided to see if it was really Gildarts the only way he knew how. "fight me" he said as he charged at him with his fist on fire but Gildarts merely looked at him and he was sent flying away.

Most of the guild was in shock. They knew Gildarts crash magic could be used as a blast or through his limbs but he always preferred limbs because it was easier to control. To see him just stand there and use the blast meant one of two things. 1 he didn't feel like using any real effort or 2 he is so pissed off that if he used it through his limbs it could potentially kill him. Given the pressure in the room they all guessed it was option two.

"Markarov, get down here," said Gildarts in a cold enough tone to freeze even mira in her tracks.

"yes" Markarov asked after jumping down.

"is what they say true"

Markarov swallowed the spit and answered while sweating "yes"

Gildarts then looks at the guild and says "alright listen up we are going to find Naruto and anyone who has a problem with that or if you stop searching before you find him will have to deal with me, got it"

"but why would we risk ourselves for that loser"

"yeah I don't get why your so upset Gildarts you should be happy that that loser cant embarrass us any more"

As more statements began to be made they died in their throats as gidarts white aura seemed to get even more powerful.

"is this the guild that is supposed to treat everyone as family, how far have you fallen" he said, "you have until sundown if he aint back by then there will be hell to pay understand"

"yes sir" they all said in sheer pant shitting horror.

 _Mean while in the forest_

Naruto is seen dragging himself and barely conscious. "damn it"

Slowly a multicolor aura of gold, orange and crimson red began to form around him.

"dammit why cant I just get away from those assholes that want me dead" he said

He started to scream in frustration as the aura began to damage and set fire to the forest around him before losing conscious.

 _Just a little south of the forest_

We see a man with glowing red and gold hair with orange stripes stop as he felt a surge of power. 'can this be' he thought as he began to head into the forest.

When he got to the clearing with Naruto he could see the forest slowly burning around this childs unconscious body. 'it is as I thought' he found himself thinking. As he stood next to his body wondering if he should do what he was thinking he noticed a handful of energy signatures heading toward them from where Naruto dragged himself from.

'whoever they are it looks like he was trying to get away' he thought sighing. "ok kid looks like you are going with me" he said as he disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

 _With fairy tails group_

As the group consisting of just levy erza macao and the brown haired girl from earlier approached the clearing they started to feel worried, like they wouldn't like what they find.

When they entered the clearing they noticed the small puddle of blood indicating that Naruto stopped here but that was the end of the trail. As they looked around they noticed all the fire and destruction surrounding them.

"this is bad" said levy

"Yeah but he didn't die here so we have to keep searching" said the brown haired girl "I mean look there isn't a body"

"listen cana this is where the trail end and as big as this forest is Naruto could have used a clone here and be impossible to find by now." Said macao, "we'll check all the immediate area before heading back in case he passed out but if naruto doesn't want us to find him he probably wont be found" 'just like when he practices his art of ninja whatever' he thought

'I wont ever stop searching' thought cana

And so an obsession is born. Atleast she wont stalk him.

 _In a parallel world_

A milky eyed girl with pale skin sneezed 'oh my beloved naruto' she thought while peeking around the corner at a blond wearing an orange jumpsuit that might as well have a bullseye on it

 _Back with Naruto_

We see our favorite blonde kid laying on top of a mountain slowly waking up "what happened"

"I see your up" said the guy who saved him

"who are you" asked Naruto

"I am ho-oh and I am a" he said as he started changing into a bird with gold and red flames with orange highlights that looked to be wearing a crown of fire "phoenix. The king of fire pheonixs to be precise"

"why did you save me" aked Naruto

"because you have the power of a phoenix inside you"

"power of a phoenix" naruto asked

"yes you see phoenix, Dragon, even certain other monsters were created when certain people grew so hungry for power that they forcibly altered their bodys with magic to get stronger"

"oh" he said "well why are you all alone"

"I am the last of my kind"

"oh sorry to bring it up" said Naruto

"don't worry I have found some one to continue our legacy"

"Who" said Naruto

"you"

"sweet how do we get started" said Naruto

" **first you have to die"**

 _Fin_

 **I know but this cliff hanger will be important later so remember the last line ok**

 **Any way here is ezekiel's character bio**

 **Name Ezekiel Robertson**

 **Gender male relationship single**

 **Magic teleportation**

 **Reserves wizard saint level control; your funny dude**

 **Back ground**

 **Born to travelers that died when he was 4 and was adopted by the local guild, minotaur horn. Became the sort of janitor/bartender/worker and was treated good by the guild even though he couldnt use magic. Started to feel inferior so work extra hard to try and prove himself.**

 **When minotaurs horn was attacked and slaughtered by a dark guild he finally awoke his magic and teleported himself about 2 cities away. Was practicing what was practicall was a sealless harishin before sucking Naruto to his continent. Was last seen at hargeon port asking about the island that could never be found or reached (elemental nations)**

 **Whereabouts currently unknown presumed dead**

 **Ok that's done oh and guys can any one translate dying light eye to Japanese like the sharingan or byakugan for me ps for the guy that wanted anko and fem acnologia in i wont include anko due to an agreement but fem acnologia will be an epilogue character (she wont originally be female it will be a sort of payback plus another punishment but you can find out later**

 **Thanks, anyway later**

 **Wolfay dragoon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: hey guys I have been doing a lot of thinking and I will put this fanfic on the back burner for now. Now this is not because I don't like it it is actually cause I have most (90%) in the fairy tail universe and in order to really do this story justice I need to reread a lot of fairy tail and I don't really have time right now. Any way it is not going on full hiatus either, it will just be a long time between updates after chapter 5.**

 **.**

 **Since I will take my sweet time in this fic I will try to include some Naruto canon stuff but not an insane amount. I might add koyuki and levy I really just need to see how this story goes. Also post timeskip Naruto wont happen. I will do a side story later on showing how the akatsuki die but for now all I will say is awesome.**

 **Any ways a poll will go up on my author page so vote for what fanfic you want me to focus on.(they will all take place in the Naruto universe) list and description in bottom note. poll will close next Friday or Saturday when chapter5 goes up also side story update prologue for my little spin on an empire of the west style fanfiction should(hopefully) come up a little while after this chapter. I know it will only be a few hundred words but hey it sets up rather than makes actual plot progression.**

 **Harem is Cana, Mira, Erza, Milliana, brandish, lucy, Mikoto, and Natsumi (they will get most of their lemons in what was the timeskip of fairy tail.**

 **Chapter 5. karma, ya got to love her**

 _ **6 years ago**_

 _ **(just after Naruto left)**_

 _Minato was sitting in his office doing paperwork when a man with long white hair appeared in his window_

" _hey, brat what are you doing" he asked with a smile._

" _just some paperwork, any way what brings you here pervy sage" minato replied with a smile._

" _the prophecy has changed" he said with a serious expression._

" _explain jaraiya" minato said while straightening himself out._

" _it now says that a child born of two great powers shall be raised by the cursed, a man that shall be able to walk around the world shall give the one born with the heart of the phoenix the strength of the eyes of dying light and that when the final light fades the world shall be either saved or destroyed." The now named jaraiya explained_

" _what does this mean" minato asked_

" _I don't know, but what I do know is that this means Natsumi can't be the child of prophecy, that it must be this man who can walk around the world or the one with the heart of the phoenix." Jaraiya said._

" _so that means there is a chance that Naruto is the child of prophecy," minato said with a smile._

" _of course, what other man could walk around the world with a single step than your son." Jaraiya exclaimed._

" _this means we can finally start his training" minato said while remembering when a 4 year old Naruto used to ask for training only to be told his sister needed it more._

" _of course, I mean who wouldn't want to learn from the hokage," said Jaraiya_

 _With a farewell to Jaraiya minato rushed home with a smile on his face thinking of how he was going to train his son._

 _ **Namikaze household**_

 _We see Kushina washing dishes with a small smile on her face when she suddenly hears the door._

" _welcome home honey," she says greeting her husband._

" _good to be home," he says "hey kushi"_

" _yes minato"_

" _I've been thinking that it is finally time we include Naruto in our family training session," he says._

 _Kushina frowns as she thinks of all the trouble and pranks that Naruto causes 'funny I haven't heard anyone mention him for a while now, he must be planning something big' "are you sure minato, I mean you have heard about all the pranks he causes ,right"_

" _yeah I have been thinking that he might just be trying to get our attention cause we started to train Natsumi," minato said_

 _Kushina's frown deepened when she thought of how they had to say Naruto was the human sacrifice instead of Natsumi 'well atleast people seem to treat him pretty good' she thought ignorantly_

" _okay minato, I'm sure he will love it," she said with a smile._

" _Natsumi, Naruto get down here, we have a surprise for you," Minato hollered._

 _After a few short moments we see a little 8 year old girl with red hair, "yes dad" she asks._

" _Natsumi, where is your brother," minato asks with a frown._

 _Natsumi begins to scowl and says, "I don't know and I don't care. All he ever seems to do is pull stupid pranks on my friends,"_

" _what do you mean you don't know" asked minato in concern._

" _I mean I haven't seen him in a couple of days" she replies._

" _what do you mean a couple of days" Kushina asks while feeling a pit seem to open in the bottom of her stomach._

" _I think the last time I saw him was at the party" she said with her frown deepening, "why do you ask anyway"_

" _oh, no minato we have to find him," Kushina says while tears begin to roll down her face._

" _we will," minato replied while inwardly freaking out at possibly losing the child of prophecy._

 _Natsumi meanwhile was trying to figure out why her parents where freaking out about her trouble making brother 'he must have done something horrible' she concluded with her anger towards her brother rising._

 _ **About 4 hours later at the council meeting room**_

" _what has the hokage deemed so important that he would call us here for an emergency meeting" complained one civilian council member_

" _I don't know" said another one._

" _why aren't the Uchiha here," asked Shikaku_

" _knowing them they are probably training their little demon to rue the village" said a third civ_

 _Shikaku just shakes his head and decides to wait to see what the hokage wants. After a few minutes of waiting minato walks in the room and takes his place at the head of the council room._

" _I wish it didn't have to come to this but I must ask you all as I am in dire straits," he said with a solemn expression, "have any of you seen my son."_

 _Most, if not all the council, was shocked by this._

" _why would you care about that demon you kicked from your clan" said one arrogant prick of a civilian, "oh, do you want to be that one to kill it" he asked with a smile._

 _Minato was in shock from what the civilian said, "no now why are you calling my son a demon, he protects you from the kyuubi"_

" _like some boy could protect us from kyuubi. He is possessed I tell you possessed." Said Choza._

" _yeah that is the only explanation why the hokage would excommunicate him from the clan" said Inoichi._

" _no I didn't know," minato said in a small voice._

 _Seeing the hokage in such a position, Shikaku decided to stop this pathetic excuse of a meeting the only logical way he could think of. "I saw Naruto leaving the party a month ago with the Uchiha,"_

" _thank you" minato said in a whisper before rushing out the door with a new destination in mind._

 _ **(not going to lie heck of a place for me to stop writing and take a break. Sometimes I do really dumb things and now I have to get my brain back in the groove)**_

 _ **Uchiha compound(Mikoto/fugaku household)**_

" _mom dad I'm home from grandpa's," said a little girl with raven colored hair and onyx eyes. This was Sayuri, sasuke's twin sister, who had been spending time with her grandparents while the investigation into the Uchiha clan's graves being robbed._

 _What Sayuri saw shocked her. There her mom was sitting on the couch with tear stains all over her face. Right next to her was Fugaku holding on to her, with evidence that he had been crying too, having a steely eyed expression that would make lesser individuals cower in fear. However, the most shocking was Sasuke who held an expression of such determination that if he told her he would move a mountain she would feel compelled to believe he could._

 _Having never seen her family like this she did what any child in her position would do. "mom, dad what's wrong," she asked concerned for her family._

" _he's gone," Mikoto said sounding almost hollow, like a person who lost their will to live._

" _who's gone,"_

 _The second Sayuri asked that question Mikoto started to bawl her eyes out. Fugaku quickly moved to comfort her while Sasuke quickly took his sister up stairs. Closing the door he turned to speak and somehow his look grew even more determined._

" _Naruto disappeared," he said_

" _what,"_

" _he disappeared right in front of our eyes and we couldn't do anything about it," he said while wiping tear from his eyes. He then looked her in the eye and said, "I will find him no matter the cost, even if it takes my whole life. That is what family, no, that is what brothers are for"_

" _then I am going to help you," Sayuri said._

 _It was there that two children obtained the drive to become some of the strongest fighters in the elemental nations._ _ **(Aka island continent, land of fantasy, a fairy tale, all kinds of names it was called in fiore.)**_

 _ **Mean while with the parents of said stubborn, but intelligent, children**_

 _Fugaku was having a rough time in life right about now. First the deal with Naruto and now it brings his wife to pieces. Life really must be pissed at him for something. Just as soon as he finally calms down his wife he heard a knock at his door. Getting up and opening it, he sees a man he once considered a brother in all but blood but now couldn't even tell if the man truly had a soul._

" _Fugaku you have to help me," minato pleaded, "have you seen my son,"_

 _The second minato said those words Fugaku had a million and one thoughts running through his head. He couldn't tell if he should be grateful now that Naruto suddenly disappeared, lest he be facing the wrath of the hokage or if he should wish Naruto was here so he could punch this man straight in the dick for just now deciding to care._

 _Mikoto however had no such inner conflict. "you son of a bitch, who do you think you are. You have no son. You made that quite clear when you named Natsumi clan heir."_

" _but I didn't _"_

 _She cut him off yelling in rage with tears streaming down her face, "it's because of you that he was unloved for so long. It's because of you that he held so much anger. It's because of you he's GONE." She then started to slowly fall to the floor with tear still streaming down her face, hiccupping and repeating the words, "it's because of you."_

 _Minato winced as everything she said struck him as if it had been a physical blow._

 _Stepping in front of his wife with a firm expression on his face, Fugaku faced the hokage and said, "leave, minato and don't come back,"_

" _but please do you know anything" the village leader asked, grasping at straws ._

" _if you want answers why don't you look into your civilian council, or better yet ask Tsume," he said before slamming the door in minato's face._

 _ **Flashback end/ present day**_

A lot has changed in the village in the past 6 years. First minato started to ask around for any information on Naruto. Then Tsume went public with her evidence of the civilians corruption. Upon looking at the evidence minato quickly disbanded the civilian council.

Kushina started to blame herself and promptly swore that she would do her best to make it up to Naruto, as a mother should. When she found out she was pregnant again, she swore she wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Upon her child being born and finding out it was a boy she quickly decided that even if Naruto wanted to take her head she would make sure that little Menma would be able to know his brother for who he truly is, rather than the lies people on the street had her believe.

Natsumi also changed. Upon finding out that majority of stuff he was blamed for were lies she quickly started to dig deeper into her brothers past. She then distanced herself from those people she once called friends because of finding out that Naruto never once pulled a prank on them, even though they had at blamed it on him. Those people made her turn on her brother, that held her close in a thunder storm, that had tucked her in at night when their parents were busy, and the very same brother , who despite all the verbal lashings, insults, and hatred she gave him was never once mean to her. **(he was a bit distant though)** rumor has it that she even started to develop a bit of a brother complex. She usually wears an orange t shirt since, while not stealthy, was her brothers favorite color.

Fugaku died shortly after on a mission. Sasuke, Itachi, and Sayuri decided after that to train till they either find Naruto or die trying. They could almost always be found on a training ground. However no one changed as much as Mikoto. Speaking of which.

 **With Mikoto**

Here we see Mikoto laying in bed with a jar full of strange fluid in her hands. A mysterious shadow is in the room with her.

"are you sure he is still safe," Mikoto asks

"of course after all they are said to treat everyone as family there," the shadow says before stepping out to reveal Ezekiel Robertson in all his one legged glory.

" he better be or I will make his childhood seem like a wet dream compared to what I do to you" Mikoto replied

"uh, ok" was Ezekiel's reply while sweating buckets,

'soon my baby' Mikoto thought while placing the jar on the nightstand, 'soon'

The screen then zooms into the jar to reveal an onyx eye that slowly begins to turn crimson, with what looks like black flower petals surrounding the pupil.

Oh boy two new obsessions obtained. I cant tell whether to be jealous of him or scared for him.

 **Fin**

 **Authors note**

 **Yay anyway yes those are fugaku's eyes and no I will not spoil my surprise. Also thanks to Bijuk34 for the name of my dojutsu. If you guys want to know what it does it ill probably be used in other fanfics I makes as well so if you don't want spoilers well then you have been warned**

 **Any way poll choices**

 **Dragons fairy. A naru neglect fic where female shinigami chooses Naruto as her champion and he is raised by Irene and mavis. Harem. Naruto x fairy tail. Naruto verse**

 **Super saiyan of the accursed. Having his saiyan cells charged up during the sealing really does wonders for Naruto. Kushina abuses him and he is taken in by the ghost of the first super saiyan red (oc) and a female shinigam. Kushi x Naruto with some kink, possible harem later in story**

 **Reflection of insanity. a story based off from mirrors love. Naruto abandoned fic. But with a yandere female clone, a masochistic bijuu, an insane distant relative with powers lost to this world and a man named Ezekiel what could possibly go right. A kinky kinky story that is the result of when you try to put your mind in the mindset of a yandere**

 **also for people wondering about his powers it will be mostly original but it will have marco's healing flames and possibly more later**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note; ok I am not sure how this will be received but I am going to do something different in this authors note. I am going to segment it off and use the line tool on the editors thing. Yeah I know I am really professional aren't I. anyway for this first bit it will be news on this and other fanfics(I fixed the poll so you have until ch 2 of the true kamikaze to vote, head to my profile/bio now) so in this fanfic for a schedule you guys can expect at least monthly updates. I will try for more but there might be times it will be over a month, and then there might be times I get 3 chapters out a month but for right now in my life monthly is the best I can try for. This story's major plot points come to me easy except for the little details of fairy tail and the fact that English was my worst subject.**

 **Ok, moving on I have come up with a few more concepts for stories. The first being a Naruto is Shiro Emiya. Now it will probably be a side story after the true kamikaze, but hey they are two great series and it sounds cool. Also I will probably update true kamikaze next cause I really have to admit that story is where I will have nothing more than fun cause it won't have much of a story. It will primarily be a goof off, empire of the west, slight one piece elements, fanfic that I use to just have fun. It will also show some of what the Hinshi Hikari No Me can do.(it wont have near all of it but just enough to wet your mouths)**

 **Also I am looking for a beta reader. I got this idea from several people, but I didn't take it serious till The Storm Master 567 told me.(ps go check this guy out, he has started his own Naruto neglected story adopted from PandaGX, also if you want a kinky/slightly ridiculous and funny smut fanfic check out a fox and his vixens on this guys page) I do have a few ground rules though.**

 **1 you have to help me figure out how a beta reader works cause I am flying blind. 2 you have to like anime, but not be a perfectionist cause I am far from perfect in my anime knowledge.(I am a casual fan not an expert people, so don't expect Eichiro Oda level stuff. I know a fair bit about some series but I don't have the knowledge of like 2 dozen series like noble, or king of lightning, or even tekking101, so cut me some slack) 3 you have to be willing to help me remember facts I may have forgot so that the story makes sense. 4 you can be brutally honest, but don't be a straight up dick cause I sucked at English in school and I suck at it now. 5 you have to understand that fanfiction is just that, fanfiction so if I come up with something ridiculous don't just dismiss it right away, have a little fun in just losing yourself to your imagination.**

* * *

 **Ok on to part 2. Response to some of your guys reviews**

 **I don't know how often I will do this but probably only when I see a review or two that I just have to respond to. So this might be a semi regular thing or it might be every 5 chapters in just a handful of stories so don't go expecting this every chapter unless it gets major support.**

 **In response to Greer123; thanks dude for reading it.**

 **In response to Zero fullbuster; thanks for the support. I saw you review several times so thanks for the feedback.**

 **In response to guest 1(because there were 3 guests I want to respond to); Minato had no clan, and as such no full knowledge of what a clan entails. In addition to that clan affairs are usually handled by Daiymo or the clan elder council, so since Minato and Kushina are the only adult Namikaze they are the elder council. Plus Minato gave a lot of power to the council, so he really didn't pay attention to the laws since he didn't do a whole lot of actual governing and just reaped the rewards. As for replacing him, yeah a good soldier doesn't always mean a good leader.**

 **In response to guest 2; he did love Naruto at one point. However he convinced himself that it was worth the love of his son to save the world. He basically brainwashed himself to the point of any sort of love he would throw away in order to fulfill the prophecy. He would even throw Kushina or said senile toad in a fire if he thought it would fulfill the prophecy. What Fugaku thought, while not literally true, was metaphorically true, if you get what I am saying.**

 **In response to guest 3; for what cause I will more than likely use those pairings in some fanfiction at some point.**

 **In response to animo; no I will not give him all those powers, though I might add an Yveltal technique but it will be aesthetic only, cause giving him a half dozen elements in addition to what I already have planned is just too broken and I want atleast a few fights to be serious.**

 **In response to bladetri; thanks for the constant support dude.**

* * *

 **Ok section 3 the reasoning behind Fugaku leaving his eyes to Naruto**

 **It was basically because it was the only thing he could leave him. The inheritance was setup so that Sasuke got the weapons, a few basic jutsu, and Fugaku's personal account. Sayuri got the jutsu her parents created themselves and Mikoto's personal account. Itachi got control of the clan and the clan head account, as well as clan secrets. If they tried to leave anything to Naruto they would have the clan elder council try and make his inheritance clan property therby making it so he couldn't get it. Even if they had all the paperwork drawn up, it would be years before Naruto got anything. So, Fugaku called in a few favors and managed to get the daimyo to sign that Naruto got his eyes. Even if the elder council wanted to contest, the daimyo had already approved. It took about 90% of Fugaku's sway in the capital just to even pull this off though.**

 **Any way, later( ps sorry that the chapter itself will be relatively short, that is why I tried to include as much interesting stuff in this note as I could.)**

* * *

 **Ch 5. the greatest mistake.**

It has been a little over 5 years since Naruto disappeared, and the guild couldn't have changed more if it tried.

The first being Gildarts, he left the guild on a hundred year quest the day after they failed to find Naruto. When he stepped in just short of three years later, they expected him to have calmed down. When he went to the quest board and immediately left on another hundred year quest they were shell shocked. He had always spent about a week in town to relax, and prepare for the next quest. To see him just walk in and walk out just showed the depth of his rage.

Levy had quickly made it a point that should she hear Jet or Droy make fun of Naruto, she would disband team shadow gear without a second thought. They quickly shut their traps, and upon talking to levy they realized that it was possible that Naruto _was_ telling the truth. Needless to say, they felt like shit for treating the boy that levy saw as a little brother as nothing more than a liar. Levy also started to isolate herself from most of the guild, especially Erza and Mirajane.

Macao started to dedicate most of his time to his little boy, partly as an excuse to not interact with the people who drove Naruto away. His little boy, Romeo, grew up curious about this Naruto character that his dad always seems to mention. Macao started to tell him stories about how Naruto was and Romeo started to see him as a long lost big brother. Romeo also started to look up to Natsu because of Natsu's statement that he would bring Naruto back.

Natsu, well he is still Natsu. He swore to bring his lost guild mate home( ignoring the fact that Naruto had left of his own free will). When he and his friend Lisanna Strauss found an egg in the forest, they thought it was a dragon egg and that it would help find Naruto. It turned out to just be a cat with wings. They named the cat Happy because he seemed to lift the atmosphere of depression that happened since Naruto left. Happy was more than willing to support Natsu in finding both Igneel and Naruto. However such happiness didn't last long.

Mirajane was at first uncaring to the news of Naruto's disappearance. That quickly changed after her sister, Lisanna, died on an S rank mission. When she was mourning her sister, she noticed that something seemed to be missing, something that had always managed to bring up her spirits. It was then that she realized that Naruto had always been there when she was feeling down about something, trying to cheer her up with anything from a joke to just trying to talk to her. She had always belittled, and abused him but he just kept getting back up with his spirit unbroken, trying to make her smile. Upon realizing how much Naruto had truly begun to mean to her, as well as the knowledge that she was one of the main reasons that Naruto left, she attempted to commit suicide. Elfman, her little brother, managed to show up just before she could finish the act though. After that, Mirajane changed. Gone was the cruel, abusive girl who got off on causing other people pain, replaced by a kind sweet girl who wouldn't fight unless forced to. She also swore to herself that she would make it up to Naruto in any way she could, whether it be with her body, her pain, her pride, or even her life, as she believed that she deserved no less than what Naruto wanted as comeuppance. **(keep in mind that they believe that Naruto is in dire straits because of them)**

Erza was nothing short of ashamed for her actions. She had put Naruto in grave danger just because he overheard Porlyusica tell her about being rescued. (she doesn't realize it was Naruto who saved her yet.) She, in her mind, had sullied her honor as Titania. She ended up having her magic sealed for 6 months, while she was on probation. She, much like Mirajane, begun to realize just how much Naruto truly tried to brighten up the guild, and how it felt colder just with him being gone. She swore to bring him back and make him feel truly welcome in the guild. **(She wasn't as extreme as Mirajane was)**

Gray stayed an asshole. He was just a straight up dick and thought that Naruto lied to the guild about his home, and then played them for saps when he left making them feel like _they_ did something wrong. Needless to say, he got ostracized by a fair bit of guild members.

Markarov had took to drinking a fair bit more alcohol. He looked for information on Naruto when he could, but he found out the magic council had no info on his whereabouts.

Cana had become nothing short of an alcoholic. She at first had blamed herself, before turning that anger to the guild. She was furious at Mirajane, and herself, for what Mira convinced her was a joke. She quickly isolated herself from anyone who was mean to Naruto. She slowly started to become obsessed with him as well. At first to bring him back, then trying to make it up to him for her actions, to a slight crush, until she slowly started to fantasize about her prince charming coming back to her.

Recently Natsu brought a new member, Lucy, to the guild. At first she was ecstatic that she finally joined a guild. Then she noticed an unranked mission saying "reward for any information on the whereabouts of Naruto Uchiha". She asked about it, but when she asked Cana, she got up to the mission board, took a random request and walked out. It was shortly after that, that Markarov took her into his office and told her that Naruto was once a member of Fairy tail. He told her he left because of disputes with his guildmates. Before Lucy could ask about the dispute, she was kicked out of his office.

We now see a boat with Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Erza sailing away from an island.

 **Meanwhile on said island**

We see two shadowy figures, one with fairly long hair reaching it's back, entering what looks to be a temple.

"are you sure she is here" asked the one with long hair.

"yes, I am sure. Now hurry up, who knows how much time before it is too late," said the other

We then see them walk up to a pile of ice that looks like someone took a sledgehammer to it.

"ok, do your thing" said the one with short hair.

We then see the one with long hair kneel down, and a magic circle begins to glow around the ice. Slowly the ice begins to turn into a woman with short black hair, seemingly in her twenties, with no clothes.

"who, what" the woman stutters.

"Ur Milkovich , by order of the king we have come to retrieve you," said the shadow with short hair.

"hey how about we all go out for a treat to celebrate a job well done," said the one with long hair.

"oh yes Mr prince of darkness, would you like some sprinkles with that," said the one with short hair.

"hey undying fishcake how about you crawl back on top of your ramen"

"it means maelstrom," the one with short hair whined.

"excuse me, who are you," the now named Ur asked.

"oh sorry, got a little ahead of myself," said the one with long hair, "you can call me the crimson slayer."

"and you can just call me fairy tail's greatest mistake," said the one with short hair.

As they turned to leave the temple with Ur, the screen zooms in to the right arm of the short haired one. There we see a bright red fairy tail guild mark with a giant, black 'X' through it.

 **Fin**

 **Ok sorry about not realizing that there was a button I had to press to add the poll to my profile, but it's fixed now so go vote.**

 **Also I thought I would give you an idea of what naruto's powers will be in the true kamikaze. He will be able to create a zone around him, kind of like a bounded field, and as long as he stays in the zone he will keep getting faster. He will also have suicidal clone technique, and be half bijuu.**

 **Any way dragoon out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Important author note, please read.**

 **Yo guys been a while huh. Any way sorry it took so long to get out, life really decided to stick it to me. Okay well here is an announcement. DOUBLE CHAPTERS NEXT MONTH WITH A POSSIBLE THIRD. Yeah I will try to put it out next month as an apology for being such a long wait this go around.**

 **Also, so people don't keep messaging me, the harem is Milliana, Erza, Mirajane, Cana, Mikoto, Brandish, Mikoto, and Natsumi. Also a mysterious person will be added, they will NOT be from the canon of either series so don't go speculating till I get to sneak in a little bit of foreshadowing. Also might add more, depends on how the story ends up.**

 **OK, SO LESS IMPORTANT FROM HERE ON BUT PLEASE CONTINUE READING :)**

 **Ok so the poll for the fanfics will be up indefinitely. It shouldn't be too long, but for right now it will be up so please vote.**

 **Also for my other story, I have to write ch2 because I ended up deciding to restructure the chapter. It should come out next week, and if not then shortly after. It will mostly be setup with one reference to a really sad sub plot. It will only be seen in small scenes throughout the fanfic, but if you piece it together it shows a really tragic picture and makes me feel bad just thinking about it.**

 **For those of you guys who read the stuff about why Fugaku left his eyes, you are awesome. I really hope most of you did, because it will show more world building about the legal stuff than most of the fanfic. I hope to get a side story out about Ezekiel vs the akatsuki by the end of the year. From beginning to end. It will also show a lot of world building, as well as character building for Ezekiel.**

 **Also, I would like to announce that Ezekiel will be pretty well public use, just mention me in a note or something. He has a somewhat standard personality, being a kind of cross of Kitsurugu's reality and a healthy dose of Shirou's idealism so all in all good guy, but doesn't hesitate when the time calls for it. Any way, help yourself to the one legged warrior.**

 **Oh and Naruto will gain 1 new element and a sub element later in the story. It is a new and kind of unique concept I came up with after talking to gammagyro. I didn't tell him about though cause, I kind of forgot to mention it.**

 **Ooh speaking of that guy, he has asked me to help with a few ideas and concepts. Mostly just him showing an idea and us passing it back and forth to polish it up. He has some amazing concepts and great ideas, helping me out as well, and I cant wait to see the stories built from those concepts. I hope when he starts writing he gets the same kind of positive feedback I got.**

 **Any way on with the show, wait where did we leave off again? Oh right we left off on**

 **CH 6, Curse My Bleeding Heart**

We zoom in to see a little main street café with 2 guys and a girl sitting at a table. The girl is obviously Ur, but the 2 guys are finally shown in their full glory

The one has crimson hair reaching just to the start of his back, and yellow eyes. He wore an orange strait jacket with the sleeves tore off so it looked like a bitchin t shirt. He also had a grey jacket with the collar up and a red fur whatever the hell that thing is called.( **picture the thing donqiote** **doflamigo wore but red** ) he has black pants with a yellow belt buckle, black leather gloves with a red spike, and had sneakers that were yellow on top, black on bottom, with red lines all over. ( **digi cookies if you can figure out where he is from** ) He was eating an ice cream sundae that, ironically enough, had rainbow sprinkles all over it.

The other had short, spiky blond hair. He was wearing a bright orange t shirt with a yellow phoenix emblem, had orange sneakers, and two armbands on his arm. the armband on his left arm was orange with a yellow phoenix like his shirt, but the other was a dark blue with a strange red fan with a white handle covering all but the top and bottom of what appears to be a bright red tattoo.(think of the Uchiha symbol on the right armband.) he also wore a bright orange base ball cap, that he took off while they were eating, that typically obscured most of his face. Without it, you could plainly see his three whisker marks on each cheek and bright blue eyes. He was trying to eat ramen but, as you can tell from his eyebrow twitch, was being interrupted.

"okay now you have some food, tell me who in the hell you guys are exactly," Ur shouted. She was dressed in a plain white tank top with black shorts. She had been bugging both of them for answers since they freed her. "why did you search me out", she hollered slamming her fist onto the table.

The blond one scrambled to stop his ramen from falling over. It was then he made a decision. "if we told you who we were, would you please let us eat in peace" he said. Ur quickly nodded her head at a speed only possible for an anime character. The blond one sighed, "my name is Naruto Uchiha."

"Uchiha, that's a weird name," Ur said. She quickly lost any will to make further comments on it when the now named Naruto gave a glare and started to put out an immense amount of magic power, glowing bright yellow as he did. She felt as if his blue eyes were drilling into her soul. 'note to self: Don't piss this guy off or make fun of his name' she thought

"I'm Koan Seinruyami," said the crimson haired one, who continued eating his ice cream without really caring about the conversation they were having.

"Ok, now why were you searching for me. After all I should be considered dead," she asked.

"We are inspectors who work directly for the king. As a result the magic council has little info on us unlike most mages who have to give full rundown of background, powers, and connections. We were sent to find you as a result of skeptical reports from the council concerning your death. In order to figure out the truth, he sent us as his eyes and ears to find anything useful," Naruto explains with a business like tone.

"Yeah, and when we heard you used iced shell we thought we would just go see if you had any life left in ya," said Koan in a creepily cheerful tone.

"but iced shell is supposed to kill the caster. So how did you bring me back," Ur said.

"you of all people should know that isn't true. Iced shell turns the user's body into ice and uses life force to maintain itself true, but it is also considered a leeching spell. It leeches off from the magic and life force of the prisoner to help maintain it's top strength. In theory, if you used it on something strong enough, you could become partially immortal by absorbing the life energy of your prisoner. We however had a bet going on whether or not you still had any life left after this much time" Naruto says.

"oh that reminds me, you owe me 50 jewels," Koan said with a massive grin on his face.

Naruto grumbles as he pulls out his wallet to pay him. 'why did I have to bring the bet up again' he mentally asks himself feeling like a moron.

As they sat there in silence with Ur trying to wrap her mind around what these two men had told her, they hear a ringing sound coming from Koan's pocket.

As koan pulls the object making the noise out, Ur notes that it is a communications lacrimia.

"beloved is this you," said a woman's voice from the other end.

"yes Juvia, its me," Koan replied.

"I have very bad news. Master Porla has taken a mission with intentions of starting a guild war with fairy tail," the now named Juvia told him.

All three people at the table could only say one thing. "What!?"

" yes, it seems that fairy tail has gained one Lucy Heartfilia as a guild member, and her dad is paying quite handsomely to get her back to him," Juvia told them.

"Okay Juvia we'll take care of it, but you might want to get out of there before we get there," Koan told her in a deathly serious tone.

"understood but where am I supposed to go," she asked.

"go to the king's palace and tell the guards you are with me," koan said.

"I understand," she said. "I will talk to you when you get there."

"talk to you later," koan say as he hangs up. Turning to the others he says, "so it seems like you will have to take her to meet the king while I deal with this mess,"

"No, I'll go," Naruto says in a cold tone.

" are you sure" Koan asks with concern heavy in his voice.

"you can't move towards the future, chained down by the past," Naruto says in a soft, but cold tone.

Koan can only nod his head at the sage advice. "Ok, so I'll take her and we'll just meet up at the castle sometime."

Naruto nodded before sticking on his baseball cap, angled where it obscures his face, and disappears in a wisp of smoke.

Ur could only watch in awe before her brain puts the pieces together. "wait, he said he was fairy tail's greatest mistake, didn't he?"

"yeah, let's just say that everyone must face their own demons," Koan say with a solemn expression on his face. He then turns cheerful and starts flashing her a wide grin, "now why don't we get on our way,"

"o-ok, let's go," she says stuttering a little and blushing from his smile.

 **Later at the Phantom lord's guild hall**

We see a man with dark red hair and an evil mustache( **childish meme, maybe but you cant deny a lot of people in series with that mustache are evil)** talkin to a young man with long black hair that looks like he tried to use a rivet gun from the wrong end.

"ok so you understand the plan," said the mustached villain.

"yeah, take out this levy chick so those fairy tail worms lose their top strategist," said the man with rivets in his head.

"yes, but if you encounter any of the high class mages in fairy tail, you are to retreat. With the disappearance of Juvia, we can't afford any more losses before the main battle," said the red hair.

"I don't understand why you are so concerned about these worms. As it stands now, we could take them out without even trying," said the rivet man.

"it's not them I'm worried about," said the red head cryptically.

 **Streets of Magnologia that evening.**

We see team shadow gear, consisting of jet, Droy, and little miss Levy herself, walking through town and just enjoying the sights. It was then that a man jumps at them. He was wearing a punk outfit, with long black hair, and piercings on his face that look like rivets.

"Your levy right," asked the man with piercings.

"y-yes," levy answers in a shaky voice. She was actually pretty startled by the man's sudden appearance and was trying to figure out what he could possibly want her for.

"good" the man says smirking before charging at her and thrusting his hand forward and turning it into a pole of iron. Levy narrowly dodges it and end up tripping to the ground.

"you're the man that destroyed our guild hall," Jet hollers in outrage and realization.

"the name is Gajeel Redfox, worms," the now named Gajeel says. Blinded by anger, Jet activates his speed magic only for Gajeel to activate his iron scales spell. Jet charges at him, but Gajeel manages to grab his shirt. He then holds him in place as he swings his arm back turning it into a metal pole and hits jet over the head with it. The impact sends Jet flying through the air a ways and knocks him out cold.

"you bastard," yelled Droy, who was activating his growing magic. This causes the plants around Gajeel to grow incredibly fast before starting to wrap around him. Gajeel just continues to show his power by letting some of the plants wrap around him before turning one of his arms into a sword and cutting the plants to pieces. Before Droy has a chance to react, Gajeel quickly appears in front of him and slashes him, from shoulder to hip, causing him to lose consciousness.

Walking over to levy, who still had yet to fully recover from her earlier stumble, he grabs her roughly by the jaw. Lifting her up until she was looking him in his eyes, he said, "is this all you have. So much for the smartest in fairy tail, you weren't even worth the effort." Deactivating his iron scales spell, he swings his arm back for a powerful punch. However right before the blow can land, a hand grabs Gajeel's arm by the crease of his elbow and holds him mere inches from Levy's gut.

Looking back on who stopped his attack, Gajeel saw a man with a baseball cap hiding his face, 2 armband, and what looks like a unique orange novelty t shirt. "you better let go maggot, before you end up like these worms," Gajeel said with an edge clear in his voice.

"I will give you one warning. Stop," said the stranger.

"like hell I will," Gajeel says, as he lifts Levy up preparing to slam her to the ground. However before he could do anything he was sent flyng from a punch from the man's left arm. Looking back at where he was, he saw the man gently putting levy on the ground. Activating his iron scales, as well as turning his arm into a sword he come flying out of the rubble at the man. The man sees this and activates his own magic, causing his right arm to be engulfed in flames. Right as Gajeel gets close to the man, additional flames act as a jet and propel the man's fist into Gajeel's face. While at first Gajeel was confident in his ability to take the hit, that quickly disappeared as his fist melted through Gajeel's scales, and sent him flying.

As he picked himself off the ground, Gajeel had to analyze who he was fighting. He wasn't from fairy tail, as there have been no details about anyone like this in the guild. The closest one to being similar was salamander, but this guy seemed far stronger than him. As he thought he remembered the guild masters words. Deciding to take his advice, Gajeel chose to run away.

"he's getting away" levy hollered.

"yes but we have more pressing matters to attend to," the man said. Walking over to Jet, he made sure he was alright. When he found out that aside from being unconscious he was alright, he moved on to Droy. After looking at the wound for a little bit, the man decided to activate his magic again. This time causing his arm to be engulfed in blue flames, and as he brought it to Droy's wound, it began to heal at a rapid pace.

Finally finding her voice levy asks him, "why are you helping us?"

As the man turns to face her, lifts up the front of his baseball cap. As his face begins to be exposed to her, Levy couldn't keep herself from crying. "isn't that what brothers are for, to look out for their sisters."

As she looks at him, with his bright blue eyes and 6 whisker marks she could only sob out, "Naruto" she had a million questions but Naruto quickly stopped her from voicing any of them.

"listen big sis, I know you have questions but you better hurry somewhere safe. Phantom lord seems to be preparing for a guild war. It won't be safe at night right now," he says. "I promise that once the war is over, I will find you and tell you everything."

"but what if they ask about who saved me, what do I tell them. Plus Macao and Cana would be ecstatic to find out about you"

" for now just tell them you were saved by a passing by mage," he tells her. "I will find Macao and them later to tell them everthing too, ok"

Levy thought about it for a minute before saying, "okay but you better not leave out anything,"

Naruto only nodded before pulling his hat down to obscure his face again and blending into the crowd.

 **After the failed counter attack by fairy tail**

Naruto could only sigh. He had hoped that fairy tail could beat them without his help, but instead they got sent home with their tails between their legs. Now he was forced to watch that mechanical monstrosity of a guild hall prepare to fire a cannon at fairy tail. As he thought about his options he promptly said, " curse my bleeding heart," before jumping off from the building he was watching from.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Any way thanks for reading and also thanks to gammagyro who helped me out a little.**

 **Wolfay dragoon out**


	7. Chapter 7

**To Deathgeass, if your reading this, please update your yugioh gx x Naruto story and your others, you are a really good author. I find myself laughing and just enjoying a lot of what I read from you.**

 **Any way everyone else I won't be doing any major announcements this time so yay. The poll will be closed hopefully by next chapter so go vote, I will get to work on the story after the poll closes.**

 **Now I will announce a minor thing that while not major now, will be getting a big deal later, and that is that I have a Christmas present planned for you readers, so stick around for the big announcement in later chapters.**

 **Also just real quick I want to give a shout out to the amazing author of Natsu of the darkness, if I remember right it is Devilkingblack, formerly crimson. He is an amazing author so check him out.**

 **Also wanted to say thank you guys for sticking with me since chapter 1 back when I was try to figure out how to change the word type. Heck I still remember not knowing that replies would get emailed to me, and you guys nearly causing me to drop a tractor tire on myself. I hope you guys continue to enjoy and I will continue to do my best. Ch 8 will be out by the end of the month don't worry.**

 **Sorry that I skip a little in this chapter, as well as it being shorter.**

 **CH 7: The Strength of a Shinobi, and the Fall of a Saint.**

Terror, that was the only way to describe how fairy tail felt right now. They had attacked Phantom Lord with all they had, and it had cost them their guildmaster's health. If it hadn't been for Levy managing to convince Porlyusica to heal him, they were certain he would have died already. And now, at their weakest, they were facing down a mechanical monstrosity that wielded a cannon capable of killing them all in one shot.

"Now prepare to die, you pathetic fairies," said the voice of the mustached man from before, "Fire the Jupiter Cannon."

"No, we will not fall," said Erza Scarlet. Her hair had grown and she now had a fairly big ass with slender legs, with signs of definite muscle. The rest of her body was obscured by her armor though. "Adamantine Armor" she shouted while being engulfed in light. As she emerged, she was covered in an armor that was intricately made with two halves of a shield, one on each arm. She now stood at the height of a giant and prepared to defend her home from the cannon blast.

As the blast got close to the ruins of the guild, 5 birds that were made of fire appeared. They began to circle in front of the cannon blast seemingly making a wall of fire. When they blast hit it, one of the birds instantly disappeared in a plume of smoke. Holding the blast off, two more went up in smoke before the blast lost energy. As the other two went to the ground, one of them rushed ahead before hitting the ground headfirst. When it hit, it caused a massive amount of smoke to spread around the area.

As the other approached the ground, it landed where the smoke was thickest before hiding in it. They then saw a golden glow, seemingly rippling, appear and the magic the bird possessed seemed to diminish. Then out of the smoke where the bird landed, a young man walked out wearing an orange baseball cap to hide his face. He had two armbands on, one that had a symbol that seemed awfully familiar to some of the guildmates, and didn't have a shirt on. He had numerous scars ranging to slashes, markings carved out on his skin, and the worst was a massive burn-like scar that seemed to cover the entirety of his back. Scars aside, he was also incredibly muscular and lean, possessing much more definition than even someone like Natsu.

He then looked to the massive guild of Phantom Lord. "Jose Porla," he said, "you have attempted to wipe out a guild of fiore, on top of starting a guild war. By order of the king you are to stop your actions this instant, or I will be forced to use more drastic measures to bring you in for trial in the king's court."

"So you are the king's new investigator," the now revealed Jose Porla said, "To think I was actually worried. Look at your magic, it's barely A class, and you think you can stop me. Listen shrimp, leave now and I will forget I saw you cause I don't want the king sending an army after me. Stay and I will deal with you like the pathetic maggots behind you."

The strange man just took a deep breath. Then he started running to the moving guild. When he started to get close to it, he shot flames of his feet and covered his hand in fire hitting the side of the guild and melting right through it.

' _Who is that_ ," thought Erza. She then said, "we're going in as well." Causing Natsu to shout out in happiness that he can kick the guys ass who hurt his guild Master.

 **Mean while on the abomination.**

Naruto was working in overtime trying to take out as many of the guild members as he could without getting caught. If there was one thing Fugaku's stories told him, it was that a shinobi is only supposed to fight from the shadows using whatever means necessary to ensure a victory. That meant that Naruto couldn't afford to get caught and cornered by the guild master and the members. After all he was just one man. So he was sneaking to the best of his abilities and slowly taking out the guildmembers one at a time. If he played his cards right fairy tail might just help exhaust the guild master for him. While he may hate them, he had bigger thing to worry about at the moment.

Stealthily approaching a group of guards at a door, he hides around a corner. "fire make- blast kunai" he said, muttering under his breath, as a kunai made of fire forms in his hand. he quickly rushes out of his hiding spot and, before the guards can react, throws the kunai between them. When it lands he promptly makes a half ram seal, and the kunai explodes in a blast of fire with enough force to give the guards 2nd degree burns and knock them unconscious.

Cautiously entering the room, Naruto immediately notices a blond haired girl tied up and gagged. As he approaches however, a pole made of iron instantly slams down in front of him before he can get close. At the end of the pole is none other than Gajeel Redfox, sporting a light but noticeable burn mark on his cheek. "I don't think we got to settle our fight last time. Don't think you will get away from a dragonslayers rage this time, bastard," he said with a smug grin.

' _oh joy, better make this quick or I might fall asleep listening to another pride filled boast from a criminal'_ thought Naruto, with a sweatdrop. He has heard enough monologues to almost say some of them by heart.

 **Later with Jose Porla (majority of the fights follow cannon, and they all end up trying to fight Jose Porla and failing)**

Jose Porla was unimpressed to say the least. Here were several of the strongest mages of fairy tail and(even though some of them fought 2 of his element four) he had managed to defeat them with relative ease, knocking the famed salamander completely unconscious. He could only shake his head in disappointment. These kids had such potential and yet they chose to side with a pathetic guild like fairy tail, a decision that would end up costing them the chance to ever reach their full potential. "It's time I finish you weaklings off. Maybe in the next life you will actually stand a chance." He said, gathering shade and darkness magic in his palms.

However, before he could launch his attack, he was forced to dodge from Gajeel's unconscious body being thrown from a hallway. He looked at Gajeel and could only widen his eyes in shock. Gajeel had several third degree burns all over his body, along with multiple bruises covering him from head to toe. He could onlylook for a few short moments before having to dodge a barrage of kunai and shuriken that were all made of fire coming from the opposite direction Gajeel came from.

"Damn, I was hoping to take you out in one hit," the man from earlier said, only now he was missing his hat. Without it, his sky blue eyes and bright blond hair was exposed but his most notable trait was three whisker marks on each cheek.

' _I-i-impossible, there is no way that is him'_ thought Erza. _' afterall he would only be 14 but this guy looks like he is almost twenty or older'_

' _There is no way that's the runt'_ thought Gray. ' _I mean before that little pipsqueak could barely be called a man let alone a mage'_

"It looks like I will actually have to take this seriously," the man said while reaching for his blue armband.

"like I would let you get away with whatever you are planning maggot," Jose said while once again charging up his magic.

"aren't you forgetting something," the man said with a smirk.

Before he had time to analyze what the man said, Jose was forced to once again cancel his attack to dodge an assault from a carbon copy of the man but with notably less magic power. As he quickly lashed out with a blast of darkness magic, the clone dispersed into smoke. As Jose turned around to once again face the man, he was instantly blown away at the immense magical power that was now emanating from him.

The man stood there with a golden magic circle, rippling like water, behind him and his blue armband in his hand. As he stood there the armband began to turn into particles of golden light. However, not only was his magic now immense, it revealed a fairy tail guild mark on his right arm with a big black X through it. The fairy tail members were stunned.

' _Naruto is that really you'_ thought Erza, who had a sinking feeling in her gut upon seeing the black X. Gray couldn't even form a coherent thought upon seeing the mark.

' _This magic power. It's equal, no, greater than mine'_ thought Jose Porla, before looking at the crossed out guild mark. "so you have a problem with the fairies too. Well how about you turn the other way, and I make it worth your while." He said, somehow forgetting that he already tried a similar tactic.

"As tempting as that would be, you have not only broke the law but also have put innocent civilians in danger because of your actions. I will not hesitate to do what needs to be done even if it means that I have to keep these bastards alive another day" Naruto said. While he had his issues with fairy tail, he would never willingly allow innocent people to be hurt by mindless hatred like he was. "Besides why would I give up when I have the upper hand." He then makes a yanking motion with his hand, revealing strings made of magic, and the fire make items he created before go flying at Jose Porla yet again. He once again manages to dodge them, but one manages to get stuck in his right arm.

"You missed" Jose Porla said with a grin. ' _if all he can do is keep throwing those around then I have this as good as won'_

"Who said I was aiming to hit you," he said with a massive grin. He then make a half ram sign. "Fire make- blast smokescreen" all of the fire tool around Jose Porla, including the one in his arm, blew up in a massive plume of smoke. This made it so that no one could really see 2 foot in front of them.

Looking at his wounded arm, Jose noted that aside from the damage from piercing him and cauterizing the wound, the explosion did no real damage. He didn't get much time to think though, before a flaming fist came straight for his face. He quickly dodged it, but then a flaming kick came from behind for his legs. He was about to react before once again dodging a fist only this one came for his face. Just before he could muster any magic to counter attack, another fist lodged itself into his side. This went on for a little bit, with him being unable to see or defend against his attackers. He finally managed to get an opening large enough for him to gather his magic. "Whirlwind of suffering" he said creating a vortex with his shade magic, that looked like a tornado of souls, to clear the area and let him see his opponent.

His attack worked, and even managed to force them back a little bit. He then noticed that there were now five of the man. Quickly gathering his magic before they could regain their bearings completely, he created several shades that went to different parts of the battlefield before turning into ghostly ethereal buildings. "Necropolis" he shouts, with the buildings beginning to glow with an incredible amount of magic power before exploding, and leveling almost all of the battlefield. _'Shit, I can usually do three of those a day but those fairy tail brats exhausted me enough that I would be lucky to use it even once more'_ he thought in a panic.

His worries only increase when Naruto walks out with only a little bit of dirt on him. "Man, I must admit I didn't think you would counter my clones so easily. Aw well, just means I will have to stop playing around." Naruto said. He had already made up his mind, if he drawed this out any longer it would result in Porla's shades on the ground getting more innocent bystanders caught in the battle. _'damn, I was hoping to not have to reveal any of these techniques but looks like I don't have a choice. I will have to finish this in one hit to minimize bloodshed, so I can't afford to fuck this up.'_ Thought Naruto.

Quickly rushing forward, Naruto punches Jose upward. He then proceeds to use his fire to boost him higher and higher, before causing Jose to fly through the ceiling. Naruto then uses his fire as a jet to propel him after Jose, before hitting him higher and higher yet again.

Jose just barely manages to regain his bearing, if only slightly, and fires a blast of magic at Naruto, who was heading towards him. However, before his attacks land, he sees Naruto turn into a cloud of smoke and in his place is a piece of rubble. _'another type of clone'_ Jose thought in confusion. It was short lived however as Naruto appears behind him, glowing red magic circle behind him, with his fist encased in flames.

"Fire Phoenix- Inferno Drill" Naruto shouted before slamming his fist into Jose side. As they plummet to the ground, Naruto not only uses his flames to make them go faster but also to cause them to spin faster and faster. When they finally land in the battlefield in Phantom Lords guild hall, Jose hits first and creates a massive spiral crater. A massive spiral of fire erupts from the crater, causing the temperature around it to sky rocket.

Out of the crater, to the surprise of the still conscious fairy tail members, is a Naruto who looks none the worse for wear.

 **FIN**

 **Quick question, if you had to choose between great red's powers or Ophis's powers from high school DxD who would you choose. I chose Ophis, Gammgyro chose Great red so let me know your opinion.**

* * *

 **FANON TECHNIQUES**

Fire make-blast kunai- a technique that is created from highly pressurized flames. When Naruto releases the spell keeping it pressurized, it creates a massive blast of fire.

Fire make-blast smokescreen- it is similar in concept to blast kunai, only focusing on creating a smokescreen rather than an explosion. The smokescreen created is comparable to the hidden mist jutsu making it easy for Naruto to use stealth and clones to his advantage.

Whirlwind of suffering- is a shade spell created to blow an enemy and their attacks away.

Necropolis-a shade spell created to handle a massive number of weaker enemies. It is considered one of Jose Porla strongest attacks, but it is created to take out multiple enemies instead of one stronger enemy meaning that anyone who is A class and above is relatively unaffected.

Fire phoenix-Inferno drill- this technique requires the enemy to be high off the ground. After hitting an opponent you use your flames to propel you while alos causing you to spin faster and faster. This results in an incredibly devastating attck that can easily take out a lot of enemies.

 **Oo guys can you please check out true kamikaze. I know the prologue sucks, but believe me the other chapter makes up for it. It is my other story I am working on. Any way Dragoon has left the building**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys still alive. any way I want to apologize for this chapter. Not just for it being shorter but also not getting it out on time. I am not going to lie, it is all my fault. I really didn't have an idea for this chapter aside from a little bit of interaction between Naruto, Porlyusica, and levy. But then I decided that was to little and tried to revise it and that just screwed the whole flow of the chapter. So I decided to take some time away so I could refresh my mind. Then life hit me. Then I started writing again and screwed it up again. So I am just going with the original idea.**

 **Anyway sorry again for the short chapter. Next story is fairy dragon, after that is reflections of insanity prologue which I want to come out on my birthday.**

 **Chapter 8 the reunion of family**

"Naruto," Erza said.

She didn't get to say much more before Naruto rushed over and knocked her out. Gray was about to yell before Naruto quickly went and did the same to him. He then sighed before beginning to toss all the unconscious fairies over his shoulder. He paused after filling up one arm before reaching out and a golden ripple appearing around his hand and once it disappeared he had his hat in his hand before putting it on, hiding his face once again. He then picked up the rest before disappearing in a burst of speed.

 **Outside/remnants of fairy tail guild.**

Markarov was feeling better. He had been taken out after their failed counterattack. But luckily one of the S class mages, Mystogan, had gathered up magic power to help accelerate his healing. However by the time he washealed up enough to aid in the battle it was already over. All he even knew about how the battle ended was that the same person who supposedly helped levy had charged at phantom lord's guild hall and had managed to bust end. Then after a little while they all felt a massive surge of magic, shortly before they all saw a giant pillar of fire emerge from the mecha monstrosity. He had many questions but no real answers.

He was the surprised to see a man suddenly appear just a ways in front of him. He couldn't make out any facial feature, even if he tried, but he was more focused on the numerous scars than were all over the mans body. Some looked like they were at most only a year or two old but the rest looked to have been inflicted at least a decade ago with them have become distorted with the man's growth to adulthood. Markarov honestly wouldn't have known about how scars distorted as people grow older if it hadn't been that as a guild master he had seen numerous children get scars when messing around with unstable spells. And if what the young mages said is to be believed then all the scars on the man's front pale in comparison to the large one on his back. It was honestly a wonder how even a mage could have survived whatever hell this man had went through.

"thank you go-," Markarov began before the man disappeared in a plume of black smoke leaving only the member of the guild that fought in phantom lord's hall on the ground.

 **A short while away, forest.**

Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke panting lightly. It was times like this he was grateful that he paid attention to Shisui when he was with Itachi. He managed to get away from fairy tail without any major confrontation. Add to the fact that only two people saw his face, odds are that most people will discard the thought it was him and with levy knowing the truth she can actively discourage the idea so his identity was mostly safe.

Naruto attributed his easy escape to Shisui. After all, he was the one who explained he basics of shunsin to Naruto. In fact Naruto had learned that even though shinobi teach that substitution is one of the basics, shunsin is in truth far simpler being compared to tsunade's legendary strength. Both were derived from the simple usage of chakra to strengthen the body, but requiring immense level of control, dedication, and mastery over the technique before being very useful in active combat. Also both techniques are pretty much something that every shinobi would learn pretty much on accident, hence why the academy figured might as well teach them something they wouldn't learn without some form of assistance such as a teacher or scroll.

As Naruto was going over these seemingly random thoughts, he arrived at a house. Steeling his nerve, he knocked on the door.

"don't you humans know when to quit I just heal-," Porlyusica started before stopping her rant completely upon seeing Naruto. "Naruto," she exclaimed happily before hitting him hard over the head with a broom. "what the hell were you thinking wandering off like you were. I thought you were dead, no note, no letters, nothing." Her voice was angry but Naruto could easily see the tears in her eyes.

"I am so sorry granny. I was just so upset that I didn't think about it," Naruto said. He would have said more but Porlyusica waved him off.

"I understand," she said with a loud sigh. "besides I have someone else who wants to talk to you" she said before turning and revealing levy sitting on her couch.

Naruto could only stare surprised. "how did you get here so fast?"

She blushed a little, "when you entered their guild hall I rushed over here cause I knew you wouldn't stick around fairy tail longer than you had to and Porlyusica is someone I could almost bet on you visiting."

Naruto could only blush and scratch the back of his neck with a sheepish grin at being so easily read.

"now why don't you start by telling us what you have been doing the past few years." Said Porlyusica.

"well I got a job as a investigator for the king of fiore," he said before chuckling at the girls bewildered expression. " I have gotten a lot stronger since I left. Plus it was the easiest way to guarantee that I had the resources and information to get back to my family and establish a way back and forth."

"back and forth," levy questioned with a small smile.

"yeah, after all I have you guys as well as my other friends here, and I just can't abandon you all, not again at least," he said with a slightly remorseful smile. "plus, she would kill every one that got between me and her." He said under his breath. Luckily no one heard him.

They continued like that for a while, trading stories back and forth until Naruto got a call.

"hello"

"Naruto come fast the king has something to tell us" Koan said over the lacrimia.

"understood"

The call ended and levy had a small but sad smile on her face. "so I guess this is goodbye for now."

Naruto frowned before creating another golden ripple and pulling out two communication lacrimia. "this will let you call me any where on this continent,"

With this levy smiled and her and Porlyusica sent him off.

 **End**

 **Also slight note he also put his armband on while walking in the woods. Also set up another obsessed character in addition to Cana so look forward to that. Anyway will work harder and update more often. I WILL FINISH THIS STORY. Just might take a while.**

 **Dragoone out.**


End file.
